


Support for Limbo

by Mythicamagic



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Limbo, Angst, Death, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicamagic/pseuds/Mythicamagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Kagome, newly deceased, unwittingly forms a support group for the resident lost souls of purgatory? AU SessKag</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: This fic will be taking place in limbo, so no surprise it'll have death and the different forms it takes. Therefore there will eventually be implied suicide and some dark themes hinted at. If you're sensitive to this please don't read on. Overall despite this, this fic has got a mix of fluff, humor and other aspects so I hope you enjoy.

 

_"The fear of death follows from the fear of life. A man who lives fully is prepared to die at any time." - Mark Twain_

o.O.o

Her lungs were on fire.

Frantic hands clawed around for dear life, searching for something, _anything_ to grab onto.

Nothing met her outstretched fingers. Suspended in pitch black darkness, panic started to overwhelm her fractured senses.

But everything felt so heavy, she couldn't find it in her to keep fighting. The strength left her tired body as thoughts became nothing more than abstract concepts. There was no Grandpa, Mother, or even Souta anymore.

 _Please, help me_ , was her last coherent thought.

* * *

The sensation of being knocked roughly to the side jolted her awake. The young woman blinked and instantly frowned, rubbing her sore shoulder.

"Hey! Watch where you're going next time!" She called after a random woman.

The problem with this, was that it could have been someone else who had bumped her. There were so many people walking past, it would have been impossible to pick out her 'assailant,' because they were probably long gone. Some people were speed walking, like they were late for a meeting but wanted to keep up appearances by not running. Others were jogging easily, while others shuffled their feet slowly, dragging themselves on with evident effort.

The girl watched them pass, jostled every now and then as they pushed or brushed by. She tried to move out the way, but her feet felt like were glued to the ground beneath her. She glanced down

She was standing on planks of light brown wood. From in between the gaps, she spied the shimmer of water gently lapping against support beams. It finally registered that she was on a bridge.

"Where am I?" She squeaked, alarmed and not knowing why. No one else seemed worried. They were all walking as if they had a plan, a destination, so why didn't she?

 _Maybe I'll find the answer if I just follow these guys._ She figured that sounded sensible, after all she wasn't getting anywhere by just standing around, and she was tired of getting bumped into by the moving crowd.

She started forward hesitantly, feeling her legs shake. Her hand quickly latched onto the nearby railing, and she steadied herself, breathing out slowly. _T-this is weird, am I taking my first steps again or something? Come on, you know how to walk. One foot in front of the other._

Her legs continued to shake like jelly, heart slamming in her chest. _W-whats wrong with me?_

"Move aside, Missy. If you ain't walking then you got no business hogging the railing." Came a grating voice.

The girl turned to see an older woman, with grey hair and faded green eyes.

"Oh, sorry, my bad." She felt too vulnerable to bite back, and leaned away from the side rail to let the old lady pass. She did so, grumbling and holding onto the railing as she walked on with quivering steps.

"Do you need some help?" The girl called, her shaking forgotten as she took a few solid steps forward.

The old lady turned slowly, craning her neck to hear. "Hm? Oh. Tch, I guess so. Wish I had my damn walking stick with me." She muttered.

The girl's hand was on her arm a second later, taking her weight by putting another arm around her shoulders. The woman muttered her thanks.

"No problem, I'm-" her mouth moved, but no sound came out. Startled, she wet her lips and tried again, this time trying to piece the letters together in her mind.

No matter how hard she tried, the letters K-A-G-O-M-E, would not make sense to her.

"It's nice to meet you," she said instead.

A grunt signaled that her companion felt likewise.

"Any idea where we're headed?" She asked, undaunted.

"Don't much care to question it."

She rose a brow, noting the dazed look in the woman's green eyes. Glancing around, a slight tremor of unease rocked her as she noticed the same vacant expression on each persons face in the crowd. She began to notice the mix of ages around her, as both incredibly old, and incredibly young walked or ran past. Some wore pajamas, others regular clothes. She spotted one man who was naked, and rose a brow, averting her eyes.

Not one person glanced around, all eyes were faced forward. Expressions varied from worried, to peaceful, happy to stressed. But every one of them seemed lost in their own little world.

The girl turned her sights forward, eyes tracing the pure, cloudless blue sky above. An absence of something blinding made her frown, wondering why it bothered her. Wasn't a sun supposed to be up there?

The crowd began to thin, and only then did she catch a glimpse of just what everyone was heading towards.

In the distance, a large rectangle of light beckoned them closer. She only caught sight of it for a second, but it's warm glow tugged at her senses. A rush of emotion swept through her violently, like a punch to the gut. It stole her breath and chocked fire into her throat. It felt as if something had wrapped around her neck in a steel grip. Tears pricked her eyes, and she stopped dead.

"Eh? What's wrong with you?" The old woman asked, squinting at her.

Torn, ragged sobs burst from her mouth, and she squeezed her eyes shut so tight she saw stars. When she opened her eyes again, the woman had shuffled on without her, but it didn't seem to matter anymore. She silently listened to the crowd's footsteps, the creak of wood, and the sound of water gently lapping beneath the bridge.

"My name is Kagome." She breathed.

The surface under her feet disappeared, and she plunged into the waiting depths below.

 


	2. Chapter 2

o.O.o

Kagome felt water close over her head. Panic flooded her mind as she chocked. It took several seconds for her to calm down, remembering with a mental wince that she could swim. She kicked her legs, breaking the surface and gasping for air. Looking up, she blinked the moisture clouding her vision, realizing she was below the bridge. She jumped when her foot hit something solid, and touching down, she found that she could stand.

"W-what the heck..." Kagome muttered, standing at full height, soaked clothes dripping. The water was at her waist, but she knew she'd just plunged into deeper depths a second ago.

 _Whats going on_? She glanced up at the people passing overhead, moving the hair plastered to her face aside. "Hello! Can anyone hear me? Please, help me!"

Not one person paused. Growling in frustration, Kagome wadded through the water until she had a clear view of the crowd passing by. "Hey! I'm down here!" She yelled.

Seeing that it was useless, Kagome sighed. The bridge would be too difficult to climb by herself, since the support beams were spaced too far away from each other.

Looking to the right side of the bridge, she started in shock. The door she'd first entered through had nothing on the other side of it. People materialized as they passed through it, stepping onto the bridge. Looking to the left side where everyone was headed, she saw something similar happening. People walked through the brightly lit door, but then disappeared into thin air.

She shivered and held her arms, turning to glance behind her. Mist clung to the water, making it difficult to see what lay beyond the large expanse. Squinting, she spied what looked like a patch of green hidden in the gloom. Deciding to chance it, she started wadding forward, water sloshing loudly around her legs.

While it crossed her mind to worry about the possible creatures lurking underneath the surface, Kagome mostly reeled from the situation. When tracing her thoughts back, her memories eluded her. The only thing she knew was her name, and she gripped onto the thought tightly, with a desperation that frightened her. She rubbed her arms, trembling from her soaked clothes.

As she drew further away from the bridge, the mist seemed to dissipate, revealing a lone tree.  _Land!_  Kagome grinned, sloshing forward eagerly. Setting foot on the shore, she sighed in relief as sand crunched beneath her trainers. Turning back, she could see the bridge in the distance, catching the movement of people continuously crossing it.

Her jeans were soaked, but she decided to keep them on despite her shivering. Since her shoes were water logged, she bent down and pulled them off, along with her socks, burying her feet in the white sand. Setting them down away from the water, Kagome decided to look around.

She noticed that the tree had a lone swing attached to its branches. It hung lifelessly in the air, with a stillness that somehow felt unnatural. The tree itself was in full bloom, a vibrant shade of green. In fact, it was the only splash of color in the area. Its branches were white, as was the grass and flowers around it. Everything apart from those bright leaves looked lifeless, as if covered in a thick layer of dust.

"So where am I now?" She murmured.

Wandering around the side of the tree, her foot snagged on something. Kagome gasped and squeezed her eyes shut, grunting from the impact of the ground.

"Ow..." She hissed, pushing herself up. Her hand automatically reached down to rub her sore knee.

"Be silent." Said a voice, sharp and curt.

Freezing, Kagome turned, sitting back on her heels to see a man lying upright against the tree. Her eyes widened at the sight.

She assumed he was a man from the deep voice and physique, but his features were exotic and almost...otherworldly. He had markings on his face that she assumed were tattoos, and long silver hair that spilled over his shoulders like water. His clothes were old fashioned,  _very_  old fashioned, clad in white with a red honeycomb design on the sleeves and collar. Kagome turned to face him fully, drinking in his image.

She was almost tempted to say he looked inhuman. "E-excuse me, do you know where we are?"

His eyes slid open to pin her with an intense stare. Kagome's breath caught. They were gold.

"Read the sign," he muttered, shifting back against the tree to get comfortable. His eyes slid shut, as if dismissing her.

Kagome frowned and stood up, briefly glancing around. Her gaze landed on a small wooden sign sticking out of the grass, almost like someone had added it as an afterthought.

Wandering over to it, she squinted at the faded letters; 'Limbo' it read.

At first, she was mostly confused. Limbo...that was a party game, right? She vaguely recalled a place with the name, but it involved the afterlife.  _That's right, its a place that's neither heaven or hell, like an in-between realm._

A burst of laughter escaped her, and Kagome turned back to the man lounging against the tree. "Right, very funny ha-ha. I have to admit this is a weird prank, but if your aim is to confuse the hell out of me, then you've hit the mark."

A golden eye cracked open as his expression darkened. "Your voice is incredibly grating."

Kagome bristled and crossed her arms. "Look, I'm tired, cold and wet. Can you please just show me the cameras so I can go home already?"

His lips lifted in a silent snarl, making Kagome draw back. He had fangs.

 _I-is he really not human?_ Her suspicions seemed correct as he shifted, hair sliding forward to reveal pointed ears. Either he was a very convincing elf cosplayer, or he really was some kind of demon.

"Do not be so conceited as to think this is an elaborate rouse just for you. This Sesshoumaru tires of this, leave or I will remove you myself." He uttered, velvet voice almost caressing in its patronizing tone.

Kagome didn't doubt he could, but rocking back on her heels, her mind refused to comprehend the reality of the situation. Because finding yourself in Limbo meant you were dead, and surely you'd know if you were dead. She still felt alive. She was shivering from the cold, and her knees ached. Her heart beat in her chest, she could hear it pounding in her ears. The idea was ridiculous.

So sweeping the thought of death under the rug, she latched onto the only other information offered. "Your name is Sesshoumaru? I'm Kagome."

She'd say it was nice to meet him, but it really wasn't. He seemed incredibly condescending and gave off an intimidating air. Yet for some reason she didn't feel afraid of him, and it was oddly easier to accept the notion that he wasn't human over her being dead.

He practically radiated annoyance as his eyes narrowed. "This is your last warning, human."

Kagome rubbed her arms, frowning softly. "Alright, I'll leave you alone if you just answer this question; What's over there?"

She pointed out towards the land before them, covered in white, thin grass. Fog obscured her vision, making it difficult to see what lay beyond the lone tree. She wondered if there was an exit, or at least answers somewhere out there.

Sesshoumaru grunted, turning away in disinterest. "This one would not know. I have not left this tree since I arrived here."

Kagome blinked and tilted her head. "Really? How long have you been here? And if you don't mind me asking, what are you anyway? I don't mean to be rude but you're clearly not-"

Before she could react, he bore down on her, lips thinning into a grim line. Golden eyes blazed, flashing red as he towered over her smaller form.  _Ah_ , Kagome thought intelligently,  _I might have pushed him a little too far._

His hand snatched out, grabbing a fistful of the wet material of her top and pulling her towards him, lifting her up. Kagome's head reeled with the sudden motion, slowly realizing that she was being carried. A large, claw tipped hand was holding her legs, while the other supported her back. Sesshoumaru stalked forward, ignoring the blush raging hotly on her face.

"W-what do you think you're doing! Put me down!" She yelled, squirming.

A distant part of her noticed his proximity, and the fact that he felt warm against her, but she was too outraged to think on it.

"This one intends to." He suddenly stopped walking, eyes meeting hers. "Do not approach this one again. I know next to nothing of our situation. One certainty I do know that is indisputable however, is that I met my demise years ago. It stands to reason that you are dead, just as I am. Accept it."

With these parting words, he lifted her up and flung her into the air. Kagome squeaked, closing her eyes and bracing for impact as she plunged ice cold waters for the second time that day.

Surfacing after a moment, she gasped and kicked her legs to stay afloat, finding that once again the ground seemed to meet her feet after only a few seconds. Standing up, she glared at the shore, watching as Sesshoumaru turned away, returning to his favorite tree.

Kagome growled low, dripping wet and shaking. "Of all the-" She cursed him foully under her breath, stalking towards another part of the shore.

She reached the white sands, snatching her trainers that she'd left behind earlier. Pointedly ignoring the tree, she marched with soggy steps towards the flat expanse of land awaiting her, disappearing into the fog.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

o.O.o

Wandering through the unyielding fog, Kagome breathed onto her numb fingers, barely warming them. It'd been some time since her encounter with the strange, rude man named Sesshoumaru, but without the sun or a watch it was difficult to know how many hours had passed. She could barely see a foot in front of her, and what had started out as a good idea now seemed like a very bad one.

"Okay, so maybe I'm lost." She admitted out-loud, not liking how loud her voice sounded in the silence.

The grass had given way to solid rock underneath her feet, so at least she'd gotten somewhere. _But maybe-_

Her thoughts were cut off as the sound of footsteps caught her attention.

She stopped, listening to her quickening breaths as whoever it was approached. Sweat beaded on her neck, and Kagome swallowed thickly. She had no reason to be afraid, they were probably lost just like she was. Turning on her heel, nothing but fog surrounded her as the footsteps grew louder.

She wanted to call out a greeting, but something made her bite her lip and keep quiet, holding herself still. It became obvious that the person was running now, and Kagome's eyes darted around in search of them. She caught sight of a dark shape approaching quickly in the gloom, before a woman around her age staggered out from the fog.

Kagome's shoulders relaxed, instantly concerned at the sight of her. She had no visible wounds, but she looked exhausted.

"Hey, is everything alright? Are you hurt at all?" Kagome asked, inching forward. The woman jolted at the sound of her voice, eyes snapping up to meet hers.

Kagome stopped. The woman's dark eyes were wide, almost wild in the way they stared at her. Wetting her dry lips, Kagome held up her shaking hands in a placating gesture.

"A-are you-"

"Stay away!" The woman darted back, trembling, hand reaching behind her.

Kagome fell silent when she caught sight of the gun in her hands. The woman didn't draw it on her, rather she kept it behind her, as if giving a warning. The air rushed out of Kagome's lungs as she stepped aside quietly, eyes glued to the woman as she passed by.

Not a second later, she was gone, having disappeared into the fog.

 _So...that's...new._ Kagome's chest rose and fell quickly, eyes unseeing as they stared out into the fog. Maybe Sesshoumaru had the right idea about not leaving that tree.

With wobbly legs, she carried on, now frantically checking around for any signs of life. Why did that woman have a gun? How did she even have a gun? If what Sesshoumaru had said was true, then surely a dead woman had no need for a weapon.

"And for that matter why was I scared of her if I'm dead? I can't die again." She uttered, comforting herself with idle words. _I guess it was a reflex. No matter how many times I think it, I don't know if I can accept whats happening to me._

Kagome sighed, but was pleasantly surprised when she raised her head to see the dense fog growing thinner. She picked up the pace, her mood brightening the moment she stepped out into clear air. There was a hill covered in white grass awaiting her, and looking towards the crest, she was able to make out a distant figure. Deciding to approach warily, Kagome watched the stranger as he stood in a small, one window stall. It almost resembled a ticket booth, but with various merchandise and foods visible behind him.

_Food in the afterlife?_

"Um, hi." Kagome waved lamely when she was within ear shot, keeping her distance. Sesshoumaru hadn't seemed dangerous, well scratch that, he had, but not in the sense that he'd wanted to harm her. After her encounter with the woman though, she wasn't taking any chances.

The man met her gaze with a friendly smile. "Hello my lady, I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting you before. I take it you're new?"

Kagome smiled slightly. "Yeah I am, and I'd like to ask-"

"A few questions, of course." The man opened the glass window of the booth, giving her a clear view of him. Unusually, prayer beads were wrapped around his hand that contrasted sharply with his appearance. He was handsome, with dark indigo eyes and a playful smile, but something about the easiness of it made her frown.

He was wearing modern clothes like her, dressed in a waistcoat that looked smart but casual. _Now that I think about it, that woman earlier had modem clothes too, I wonder if they died recently like me..._

"First of all my lady, my name is Miroku."

"I'm Kagome."

Miroku gave a warm smile. "A beautiful name." He said, the compliment rolling off his tongue with ease.

Slightly thrown, Kagome rose a brow, before soldiering on with her first query. "Err, thanks...but about my questions-"

Miroku leaned on the palm of his hand, as if amused. "Yes, about that. You see, I'm what you might call an information broker, except without the whole 'gather and integrate' part. I can give you almost anything you desire; Trinkets, foods, answer questions-"

"That's great-"

"But in return you have to give me some information." His eyes glittered.

Kagome crossed her arms. She was now very skeptical about whether this had been a wise idea. "What kind of information?"

Miroku waved his hand in the air as if it wasn't important. "Oh you know, secrets, stories about people in this hell-mouth, the goings on that you've heard about."

"So you want gossip." Kagome deadpanned.

"Ah, that's a crass way of describing it. The people here are either bored or mad, so some amusement every now and then keeps the sane going for longer. Information is worth more than money here, though I suppose that's true even on earth." He mused to himself, all with a very relaxed air.

This gave her pause. People went mad here? She supposed that was no surprise, she was in limbo after all.

She was startled from her thoughts as a woman suddenly pushed in front of her, saying a flippant; "Excuse me," over her shoulder.

"Kagura, what a pleasant surprise. How can I help you?" Miroku straightened, his smile changing into a sultry grin as the woman leaned forward onto the counter. Kagome inwardly seethed at being snubbed, and frowned at the woman's back. Her style of dress gave her pause however, as she wore a traditional kimono.

"You know how, in return I've heard a little something that might interest you." Kagura purred, her hand ghosting over the fabric of his collar.

Miroku shifted closer and Kagome's eyes widened when Kagura whispered something to him. The act made it look more like she was nibbling his ear, her hand cradling his face intimately.

When Miroku pulled away his face was almost wiped of expression, save for his eyes, which were grave and thoughtful. "Thank you, I'm grateful you told me."

He slipped something over the counter that Kagome didn't get the chance to see, and Kagura winked, walking away without a second glance. Kagome watched her go, puzzled, and a little envious of her fine clothes. _I wish I'd worn something so nice to wear for the afterlife._

"So, you''d best find something worth telling me lady Kagome, unless you don't mind wandering around aimlessly." Miroku drew her attention back to him, and she frowned.

"But how am I supposed to find anything when I don't even know my way around this place?"

She was cut off from saying more as someone pushed in front of her yet again. This time it was a young boy, seeming to be around the age of ten. His shock of red hair caught her eye as he strode up to Miroku and looked up at him with a fierce grin. "Hey Miroku."

"Shippo. You want the usual I presume?"

"Sure do, and as payment I'll tell you what I saw earlier. You'll never believe it." Shippo bounced on his heels excitedly.

Miroku rose a brow. "Oh?"

Kagome watched with interest as Shippo grinned, not bothering to whisper his news. "Sesshoumaru actually left his tree!"

"He did? That is unusual." Miroku mused, almost to himself.

"Yeah! And get this; He tossed some girl into the lake!" The boy burst into a fit of giggles and Miroku quietly chuckled, oblivious to Kagome's shock. She felt heat rising in her cheeks.

"I dunno what the girl did to make him mad but you should have seen it!" Shippo laughed, eyes dancing with mirth. "He just threw her in like a basketball and then went back to his tree. I thought nothing could get under that grumpy guys skin."

Miroku smiled, turning and picking up a bag of candy from the shelf behind him. He passed it to Shippo, who rose on his tip toes to grab it. "A very interesting story Shippo, regardless of whether its true or not, you can have this. I know a few people who'll get a kick out of it."

Kagome finally found the words to speak, blushing furiously. "B-but, that was me. That was my story..."

The young boy glanced up at her sharply, something like recognition passing over his face before he shrugged it off. "Yeah well, snooze you lose. You shoulda said something earlier." He then turned and raced away, clutching the bag tightly in his small hand.

Kagome watched him go silently, at a loss what to say. Hearing Miroku clear his throat, she glanced back at him."Forgive me if I don't believe you, I'm sure that was just some story Shippo fabricated. It wouldn't be the first time. However, if you still want specific information, then bring me the bag I just gave to him and I'll call it even. I'll answer three of your questions."

She looked at him over her shoulder, raising a disbelieving brow. "You will?"

"Of course! I wouldn't lie to you my lady." He said, mock scandalized.

Kagome frowned, but turned and began to follow the young boy despite her distrust. Miroku probably wanted her to do this as more amusement for his customers, but she didn't have many options open. If she did stumble around on her own she worried about bumping into that armed woman again, or maybe there were worse dangers lurking around the place.

She quickly ran down the hill, following the direction she'd last seen the boy. A layer of fog rose up to greet her when the ground leveled out, but Kagome was undeterred as she raced forward. _He couldn't have gotten far..._

Her thoughts were cut off when her foot hit something light, sending it into the air. It clattered to the ground, and Kagome stopped to inspect it, finding it was a metal can. As she continued, the fog began to thin, revealing food packages, broken cups, metal gears, children's toys and other random items. When the air finally cleared Kagome stepped backwards in shock, staring up at the monstrous amount of clutter before her. It resembled a scrape heap, but instead of metals or used cars it was full of random, every day items.

Kagome stared up at it with wide eyes, its size dwarfing her as it towered towards the sky. A sound caught her attention, and she spotted Shippo hurriedly climbing through the clutter.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" She called.

Shippo glanced over his shoulder, before his eyes widened and he swiftly turned, darting through gears and telephones. A sigh escaped her, but Kagome wasted no time in grabbing onto a stray pipe and using it to hoist herself up.

Muttering under her breath, she stepped onto the debris, gingerly testing her footholds at first before gaining confidence. Climbing higher, Kagome reached up, her hand latching onto a wooden bar that jutted out between the tin cans and candy wrappers. When she attempted to pull herself up, the bar snapped in two. Kagome gasped, feeling herself fall backwards. She desperately grabbed onto the side of the scrap tower, her nails scratching harshly against metal before she latched onto something firm. Kagome shivered, clinging to the rubbish heap for a few moments and panting wildly. She felt a stinging sensation in her ankle but she ignored it in favor of calming her racing heart.

"You adults really are clumsy huh?" A wry voice asked.

Kagome glanced up, seeing Shippo's face come into view as he stared down at her from above. Something like vague concern passed over his face before he sneered; "Why are you so set on stealing my stuff? You'll get hurt if you keep this up."

"I'm not here to steal your stuff-"

His eyes narrowed. "Liar."

"Well okay- Miroku did ask me to get that candy back from you, but I wasn't going to just take it from you. N-now, please would you come down? It's kind of difficult to have a conversation like this." Kagome smiled weakly, still clinging to the odd assortment of items to keep from falling to the ground below. She wasn't sure how high she'd climbed but she was not going to look and find out.

Shippo clicked his tongue dismissively. "Pfft no way am I falling for that!"

"W-wait!" Kagome yelled, feeling anger boil in the pit of her stomach as the boy disappeared from view with a flippant wave. She growled lowly, and spurred on, she pushed herself up. Sweat prickled the back of her neck as she eased her way onto an ironing board that jutted out precariously, but she paid it no mind. She continued climbing, for how long she wasn't sure, but eventually she pulled herself up onto a flat surface that was covered with a single carpet. Hearing a startled gasp, she looked up to see Shippo race into a narrow opening.

Kagome stood up wobbly, exhausted from the climb and no ware near the top, but pleased that she'd finally caught up with the little menace. She marched over to the opening and peered inside. What awaited her made her blink in surprise.

She'd be tempted to call it a small cave, but it was made up of...candy instead of solid rock. Hundreds of various candies all preserved in wrappers lined the walls of the little sanctuary. She could barely fit inside, so she lingered in the entrance, hearing Shippo moving around.

"Shippo? Um- I don't really know what to say to this but um- I like what you've done with the place." She joked weakly.

When he didn't reply she sighed and sat back on her heels. "Look, I just want to know what's happening to me and where I am. I've been in this place for a few hours and I understand almost nothing. Miroku said he'd explain everything to me if I got that candy back from you."

She heard a lifeless chuckle from inside, before Shippo emerged. He glanced at her suspiciously, still holding the candy bag in his hand. He was holding it so tightly his knuckles were turning white.

Kagome glanced at him and noticed that though he was young, his face held little of the roundness expected from a child's. He looked gaunt, and thin. His t-shirt was baggy, the color had faded from it, and it was slightly ripped at the edges. She looked at the candy again and felt something tight in her chest. _His appearance and his possessiveness over food is making me think he didn't get allot to eat when he was alive._

She was tempted to think him a street urchin.

Shippo ignored her and sat down in front of the opening to his candy sanctuary, purposefully blocking the way. "Miroku was most likely messing with you, and in case you hadn't figured this out already- I don't share. So you're not getting your hands on this, or my other stuff."

Kagome smiled at his attempt to look threatening. His eyes were too innocent and bright to look even vaguely menacing. Her shoulders relaxed and she sighed. "I understand, sorry I chased you. I didn't realize the candy meant so much to you."

Shippo blinked and stared at her for a moment, utterly shocked. Kagome shrugged and got up from the floor, stepping away and glancing around her. "You picked a high enough place to hide your treasures from everyone."

Looking towards the east, she could see the tree, but beyond that was just a faint outline of the bridge. When she glanced down she felt vaguely sick, but held her place as she spied Miroku's stall not too far away on the hill she'd ran from.

"Yeah well, I wanted somewhere safe enough." Shippo appeared at her side, looking at the view.

"You mean it's not safe out there? I met a woman earlier and she had a gun, but does safety matter if we're already dead?"

He looked up at her and then gestured towards her ankle. "We still bleed like we're alive. I've been here for a long time, but even I don't know what happens if we die while we're here."

Kagome glanced at her ankle and found that a red substance had leaked through her left sock. When she reached down and lifted her pant leg up, she found a nasty scrape across her ankle. _H-how is this possible if I'm dead?_

"How long have you been here for?" She asked instead, wincing as she lowered her jeans over the wound.

"A few years at least, but I'm not sure how long for exactly." He frowned softly, glancing away.

She tilted her head. "What is it?"

"Nothing it's just...you're weird. Adults never talk to me like this." Shippo's green eyes were focused on his shoes. Kagome smiled and clasped her hands behind her back to stop herself from ruffling his hair.

"Then it's everyone else that's weird, you seem to know allot about this place. They're the ones missing out."

The boy smiled slightly, shrugging one shoulder. "It's not just me though, no one just asks a question without an ulterior motive here."

Kagome vaguely thought of Miroku and Sesshoumaru. "You mean...everyone's just out for themselves? They don't get together and talk about how to leave?"

"No way, the only groups I know of are the ones formed by the kids." Shippo suddenly pointed to the west, and Kagome squinted. Her eyes widened when she noticed what looked like a Ferris wheel off in the distance some miles away. "That's where I woke up after I fell from the bridge. It's also where all the other kids in limbo hang out." Shippo muttered, a shadow passing over his face for a moment.

Kagome placed her hands on her hips, stumped. "I cant believe that fully functioning adults are acting this way. After all a problem shared is a problem halved-" She stopped herself from saying more, aware that she sounded like an after school special.

Shippo smirked and turned away, heading back to the opening of his hideout.

"Wait- you don't have to go. I still need to find out more about this place, but you could come with me." Kagome blurted, her brow furrowing. He might have been rude to start with but Shippo made her feel a little less anxious, and he'd been more open with her than anyone else. He also didn't seem to follow Miroku's rule of; information must be given to receive it.'

Shippo glanced back at her warily, and Kagome was struck by the strangest feeling. It might have sounded arrogant or naive, but she'd never been a position where someone hadn't trusted her word before, and it felt strange to be on the receiving end of a look so filled with distrust.

Was she more childish than he was for thinking that they could work together to find answers, even though they'd just barely met?

 _If everyone acts like this then no wonder they're all still here._ She thought, picturing Sesshoumaru reclining against his tree.

"No offense lady but allot of people have searched for answers and they're still here now. Even Miroku's still stuck and he knows more than anyone, what makes you think you can find out anything apart from the basics?"

Kagome held his gaze, her smile turning rueful. "I don't know. I don't even know the basics yet, but I don't plan on staying here. So if those people are still here, I intend to _make_ them talk to me, one way or another."

Shippo's eyes widened and they fell silent for a few moments.

He finally looked away. "If that's how it is, then I guess I don't have a choice, I've gotta come with you."

Kagome smiled softly, touched. "Oh? And why is that?"

"Because Sesshoumaru's been here the longest, and if you really want to get answers, then that means you'll be chatting him up." Shippo grinned, merrily skipping past Kagome's frozen form. Before he lowered himself to climb down the scrap heap, he paused, still grinning from ear to ear. "And that means I get to watch you be thrown into the lake again! This is gonna be hilarious!"

Kagome grit her teeth and sighed, massaging her temples. _Perfect..._

ooo

 


	4. Chapter 4

o.O.o

Climbing down the scrapheap was only slightly more terrifying than climbing it. Kagome had kept to the middle, frantically holding onto stray pipes and bed frames to keep from falling. Shippo had snickered to himself until she'd finally reached the ground on shaking legs.

Wiping her brow, Kagome rubbed her hands off on her jeans, before turning to Shippo. "So, where to first?"

Shippo frowned and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I thought this was _your_ idea. Besides, Sesshoumaru's a gold mine of information, why not go straight to him?"

A shiver of tense anticipation passed down her spine at the thought of the foul tempered demon. She knew enough that she'd launch into a verbal sparring match if confronted with him again.

Kagome glanced down at Shippo and placed her hands on her hips. "Hate to disappoint you, but I'm only talking to that jerk as a last resort. Come on, you've got to know someone else."

"Hmm." He pondered, tapping his small chin. "I guess we could-"

A distant yell interrupted him. Kagome raised her head, sharing a worried glance with Shippo and instantly jogged forward. The sound came again, this time louder and clearly full of fear.

Her feet carried her further, until she was running, paying no mind to Shippo's complaints.

When the mists parted, a flat expanse of land lay before her, covered in grass. Ahead, what looked like farmland caught her eye before she noticed distant, moving figures. One was large, a man she surmised, before catching sight of the smaller figures surrounding him. They were circling, like predators waiting to pick off prey, and shaking various pipes, make-shift spears and wooden swords in their hands.

She could see the man cowering, and heard what sounded like heckling from the smaller figures. What made her eyes widen in anger and confusion was the fact that they were clearly children.

She made to run, but Shippo blocked her path, panting heavily. "S-stop! The heck are you doing!"

"I could ask you the same thing! Why are you stopping me? Let me pass already, I need to help him!" She tried to move around him, but the boy leaped in front of her, arms spread wide.

"Look, you're a newbie. I don't expect you to get everything yet, but just listen to me before you go rushing in."

Kagome stopped, focusing on him briefly, still attuned to the frightened yells of the man.

The boy calmed slightly, glad he held her attention. "Those are the lawless kids of Limbo. They take whatever they want, do whatever they want, and have enough numbers that no one messes with them. They hate adults like you, and they've been known to do...horrible things to them if they get in their way."

Kagome suddenly remembered his words from earlier, that he'd woken up at the Ferris wheel where other children in Limbo resided. She briefly wondered what had happened to him while in their company, but another cry had her shaking her head.

"That doesn't matter. I cant stand here and watch while they hurt him."

"Yes you can! If not then they'll turn on you. Whatever that guy did, it's his problem to deal with."

Kagome's eyes suddenly narrowed into slits. Shippo quieted in the face of her silent anger. Somehow that quiet air of disappointment felt harsher than if she'd yelled at him. "Reasoning like that, is why you and everyone else is trapped here. I'm going." She stated cooly, before stepping around him and running off towards the children.

He watched her leave, stunned. He didn't see anything wrong with his reasons, and yet she'd looked at him as if he were crazy. Survival instinct kicked in at times like these. _She_ was the weird one, not him.

"Seriously, and they call _me_ a naive kid." Shippo muttered, watching as her figure grew smaller, running into the distance.

* * *

Kagome panted, her frantic footfalls pounding harshly onto the ground below.

The distant figures of the children began to retreat from the man just as she drew closer. From their unhurried pace, they'd obviously finished whatever business they'd had with him. She noticed some of them pushing wheelbarrows away, filled with items she couldn't properly make out.

"HEY!" She yelled, gritting her teeth and running faster.

One of the children turned back to look at her, a long, sharp spear in his hands. Hate filled eyes bore into hers, not moving an inch as she advanced. However, he seemed to think better of waiting for her as another child looked to be calling him. He quickly turned and ran after the other children, disappearing into the murky wilderness of the mists.

"Damn - it." She panted, adrenaline rushing in her veins as she skidded to a stop in front of the huddled form of the man. His large, beefy arms looked as if they could lift a house, and yet they were covered in wounds from where he'd been attacked. His hands covered his face, body curled in on itself and legs tucked up as he lay shaking. Despite obviously having the strength to fight back, and possibly seriously injure the children, he was huddled into a defensive pose.

"H-hey are you alright?" Kagome gasped for breath, her hands reaching out automatically before she thought better of it. She crouched down until she sat on her knees, and spoke softly.

"It's okay, those kids are gone. Please let me help, you're hurt pretty badly from the looks of it."

"N-no! S-s-stay away!" He gave a muffled cry, shuddering violently.

Kagome's brows pulled together. She gentled her voice. "I cant do that. I need to see if you're okay. Just lift your head for me, alright?"

But still, he refused to budge. Sighing, Kagome looked around them at the farmlands, noticing a trampled vegetable garden. The area off to the side looked like a cornfield, but it lay untouched. She briefly wondered if it were the reason behind the children's attack.

Taking another glance at the man, she could see that he was tanned, probably from working long, strenuous hours out in the fields. Back when he'd been alive. "Does this place belong to you?" She asked.

His body quaked, as if bracing for something. Kagome sat back on her heels. "You've obviously put allot of effort into caring for it, tending to the crops and stuff."

A quiet, timid voice replied, somewhat muffled by his position. "...Y-yes."

Kagome tilted her head inquiringly. "Those kids, do they come here often?"

He flinched, before slowly, carefully shifting. "I don't know why I continue with this farm, when it only brings them back."

White hot lightning raced through her veins. It boiled in her stomach, coating acid onto her tongue. She would've launched into a rant filled with righteous fury for him if his quiet voice hadn't stopped her. "But...when I'm working, I'm at peace. Sometimes I think I can feel Mother's smile, somewhere behind me. Watching from the porch." He murmured, talking more to himself than to her.

Pain and sadness laced his tone, weighing them heavy into her heart and cooling the anger. A dull sensation niggled at the back of her mind at his words. It provoked a different warmth to flood her being. Distant images flitted through her consciousness. She glimpsed white, swaying sheets, drifting in the breeze. A pale hand pushed them aside, revealing a face Kagome couldn't name, but a familiarity came with it that felt like coming home.

"Your...mother." She murmured, lost in thought.

Her voice seemed to lure him out, as large muscle carefully moved, arms drawing back, followed by shoulders as he lifted his head.

"Easy-" she said, hands hovering close as he drew himself up until he was sitting, blinking old tears away. Incredibly wide, blue eyes stared at her, eliciting a tender smile onto her face. "There see, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Though large and tall, the man seemed to try and shrink into himself, watching her warily.

Trying to distract him from his shyness, she babbled. "I don't remember my Mom. Can you tell me about yours?" Kagome waited as he shook his head. "Seems like everyone around here is struggling to remember things." She sighed, standing up.

"Well now that we have you sitting up, I should do something about those nasty wounds. Do you have any bandages inside your house?"

His home looked incredibly small to say that _he_ owned it. She was struck by the fact that it was the first one she'd seen since arriving in Limbo. Even Miroku didn't seem to own one.

The man shook his head slowly, and her shoulders dropped. Hearing a distant shuffle of feet, she caught sight of a red shock of hair disappearing behind a nearby rock for cover.

Kagome blinked in surprise, before her lips turned up into a genuine smile. She raised her voice, and called; "You can come out now, Shippo."

His small face peeped out from the side of the rock. A pair of green eyes narrowed, before he straightened and wandered over to her at an unhurried pace. "I wasn't hiding or anything." He mumbled, looking anywhere but her.

Her smile only widened. The man cried out when Shippo drew closer, clutching his hands over his head and shaking.

"No wait! It's okay, Shippo isn't with those other kids. He's a friend of mine." Kagome soothed, daringly placing her hands on his arm. He tensed under her touch, but when she didn't move away, he hesitantly raised his head.

Shippo stared wide eyed at Kagome for a moment, before shaking himself and locking eyes with the terrified man. He waved awkwardly, trying to avoid looking at the red cuts littering the man's arms.

The man cowered, shrinking back a little, but staying upright this time. Kagome smiled, before hitting herself on the head. "You know, all this time we've been chatting and I haven't introduced myself." She stuck out her hand in front of him. "I'm Kagome." She grinned.

"J-Jinenji." The large man quietly replied, looking at her offered hand as if it were an alien being.

She winced and dropped it, before turning to Shippo. "Go and tell Miroku about this. In exchange, ask for some bandages and antiseptic."

His brows pulled together, but the boy nodded slowly. He turned on his heel and ran off until he was out of sight.

Kagome decided to busy herself until he returned, and without preamble, began to clean up the ruined crops and vegetables. Jinenji watched her with wide eyes throughout, too numb to move, and only speaking when she asked where certain things were found, like rakes or brushes to sweep up the broken pieces with.

While working, the gears in her mind refused to stop turning, forming an idea. Jinenji's mistreatment was proof of how isolation reaped no rewards or help. If she hadn't come along, then it seemed very likely no one else would have offered aid. That was obviously the kind of place Limbo was. Everyone only looked out for themselves.

But they all shared a common goal, and that was to leave. If she could bring everyone together, and get them to share their information, maybe the experience would unearth buried memories for all of them.

Shippo returned quicker than expected, carrying bandages and antiseptic with him. Handing them over, he lowered his voice, glancing at Jinenji, who rested against the side of his house.

"Kagome, why do you need this stuff anyway? We're dead, remember? It's not like his wounds are gonna kill him again."

Shrugging, Kagome smiled. "I know. But wandering around with cuts and bruises on your arms is never fun, and besides..." she looked at the large man, who'd tucked his knees up to his chin like an over grown child. "I want him to feel cared for. Imagine the amount of times this kind of thing must have happened to him if he's _this_ used to it."

Shippo watched from a distance away as Kagome silently tended to her patient. It still flabbergasted him that she sought to include and help others. And he didn't use that word lightly. He'd seen Jinenji take the brunt of the children's taunts and bullying many times. Never had he stepped in to help, let alone approach the man afterwards. The desire to had been there, once, or maybe more than that. What did it matter if he'd cared though? In the end, he'd always turned a blind eye to it, mimicking the other adults who ignored the violence.

"Hey, I'm actually thinking about bringing everyone in Limbo together soon, and having a kind of 'group meeting.' Wanna come?" Kagome's cheery voice broke Shippo from his thoughts, and he watched as Jinenji stared at her with the same look of shock.

The large man looked down at her hands that had tended to his wounds, now resting on his arm. He distantly noted that he didn't feel afraid, and his muscles had naturally eased under her touch.

None the less, at the mention of _other people_ , he shook his head mutely.

Kagome looked briefly dismayed as she tied off the loose bandage. The presentation was somewhat sloppy, but she figured it was the thought that counted. She chose her words carefully before replying; "Look...nothing will change if you just stay like this. I know its scary but, I'll be there, and it would be a relief to see at least one friendly face like yours among everyone else's."

Jinenji blinked in shock, turning his face away to avoid eye contact. A curious warmth tinted his cheeks red. "O-oh."

She stood up, smiling kindly. "I'll be back later to hear your answer. I don't think those kids will return if they've taken what crops and vegetables they wanted from you, but if anything happens, just come and find me. I'll be at the white oak tree. I think a talk with a jerk demon is needed."

He watched as she turned, giving him a small wave goodbye. Jinenji dazedly touched his arm, feeling the rough material of the bandage and wondering at the painful ache in his chest.

* * *

"Kagome."

"Yes?"

Shippo looked uncomfortable.

Her lips turned up at the edges, and if he'd been taller she would've lightly elbowed him in the ribs. Instead, she gave in to the urge to playfully ruffle his hair.

"H-hey!" He growled, quickly smoothing his hands over red locks.

"Cheer up kiddo, we're on our way to see Sesshoumaru. Didn't you say you wanted to see me get thrown into the lake again?"

Shippo sighed, muttering that he wasn't interested anymore and kicking a stay pebble away. It clattered loudly in the gloom surrounding them, but Shippo paid their environment no mind, navigating through the thick fog with ease. Kagome stayed glued to his side, confused as to how he knew the way through such disorientating conditions.

"Did you mean what you said earlier, about bringing everyone together?" He waited as she nodded, and tugged the bottom material of her top when she nearly walked into a stray boulder. "Well, it's not a bad idea, but the adults aren't gonna come. Guarantee it."

Kagome's voice didn't falter, but she was glad of the fog cloaking her open expression. "I know it's a stretch when they're so set in their ways. But if no one turns up, then we try again."

" _We?_ " Shippo squinted up at her, a buried, vulnerable part of him paying keen attention to her reply.

Broken from her worry, she glanced down at the boy by her side. "Yeah..." suddenly uncertain, she hoped she hadn't overstepped her boundaries.

 _We're friends, aren't we?_ Was what hung in the air, left unsaid.

Shippo frowned down at his shoes, obscured by the thick tendrils of fog. Distrust flared up inside him, tensing his shoulders.

"So," he coughed, glancing away, "I should probably go and spread the word. They're more likely to listen to me, since I've known them longer." A bit of pride colored his words, and Kagome smiled to herself.

She halted as Shippo stopped, tilting his head. "By the way, where are you gonna hold the meeting?"

The fog spread wide, dissipating before their very eyes to reveal a lone tree, off in the distance. Vibrant, lush green beckoned them closer, but the demon slumbering below pure white branches made Kagome hesitate. "That's the hard part."

* * *

Kagome crossed her arms and soothed the barb on her tongue with moderate, polite words. "Hey there."

Sesshoumaru at least had the decency to respond as he sat propped up against the tree. She tried to keep this in mind even as his words caused her to seethe. "I have no interest in speaking with you. Did you not heed my warning, human?" He murmured, in cultured, infuriating tones.

Her hands automatically settled on her waist, feeling a sense of déjà vu as she stood before the white tree. "Yes, but I'm choosing to ignore it. Just like you ignored personal space and politeness when you tossed me into freezing water. You know, you can't solve all your problems by throwing them into a lake."

His lips turned up into a wry smile. "So you're freely admitting that you're a problem?"

"Just answer a few of my questions and I'll be out your hair."

Tired gold eyes slid open to pin her with an assessing look. She didn't understand his problem, but he seemed almost...tense around her. As if constantly on guard. He wasn't braced for violence like Jinenji, it felt more jaded, wary. She couldn't remember doing anything to provoke this reaction though, so she figured it had little to do with her character and more to do with himself. Had a human insulted, or hurt him in some way in the past? Or was he just a rude jerk?

With no reply forthcoming, she made to continue, only to hear him sigh. "I take it, it does not cross your mind that I am a demon?"

Kagome turned cold. "Your species doesn't make you exempt from common decency. I'm not an object for you to remove from your sight when you get tired of me." His eyes widened at her audacity. Had he been the same demon he was when he were alive, he would've melted her into an acid puddle. She continued undaunted, either oblivious of his shock or steadfastly ignoring it. "Besides, you said last time that I was dead, right? So do I have anything to fear from you?"

Long, pale fingers tipped with deadly fingernails twitched at his side. He glanced down at them. "There are plenty of things I could do to you, that would elicit unbearable pain and suffering." His voice dropped into deadly, hushed tones that made her shiver and think of her bleeding ankle.

She quickly shook it off, and growled, her questions about the children of Limbo disappearing from thought. "Okay, that's it! What did I do to offend you? If I hurt your foot when I tripped over you, I'm sorry."

"It is..." Sesshoumaru watched her open reactions with a dazed fascination. Her foolishness kept him engaged and lucid, the haggardness in his bones falling away for just a moment. "Nothing." He murmured, resting his limp hand onto a drawn knee. How ridiculous, to be kept awake by a creature as annoying and naive as her.

His reticent nature didn't seem to faze her in the least. Her shoulders eased. "Well then, if I've done 'nothing', can't we start over?"

Sesshoumaru's brow rose, and he blinked languidly up at her. "You... wish for me to toss you back into the lake again."

"N-no! It's an expression." She squeaked.

He sized her up, making Kagome want to shield herself from his intense gaze. "Hn. I do not see what this Sesshoumaru would gain from being on agreeable terms. Especially from one who still fails to accept their death."

Golden eyes held her captive as she froze. "I-I have accepted it." She winced. Her reply sounded unconvincing even to her.

He sneered, flashing sharp teeth. "Do not lie, this Sesshoumaru is Inuyoukai. I can smell your falsity."

Kagome fell silent, her thoughts shifting, turning in a new direction that had her smiling. "Are you saying that if I accept my death, then we'll have a fresh start together?"

Her grin disconcerted him. "That is not what I-"

"Okay! I'll work on it, promise!" She beamed. Again, he was at a loss to know as to whether or not she was an idiot, or purposefully ignorant.

Sesshoumaru glowered at her, the ancient stillness within him shifting, unfurling in the depths of his being after what felt like centuries.

She linked her hands behind her in a childish fashion. Hidden from sight, they trembled. "One thing though...I've kind of set up a group talk, where everyone can go over their memories and information they've gathered, together."

"This one will not be attending." He stated firmly.

She waved him off flippantly. "That's fine. You won't even have to move, because we'll be holding it right here in front of the tree." Blue eyes glittered. "Neat, huh? You can just listen in on our conversation and join us whenever you like."

A great and terrible rage bubbled in the pit of his stomach, making a growl rise up, hissing out with his words. " _Woman_ -"

Sesshoumaru knew at once that this was some sort of petty revenge for his transgressions against her. His eyes narrowed, attempting to rein in his frustration.

"You should know better than to trifle with me." His voice was pitched black as night. A blazing, heavy wind spread through her body, rattling her bones. Kagome didn't know how, but she knew it was coming from him. It cloaked her in a veil, stifling in it's presence and threatening to choke her.

Depthless blue eyes sharpened into flint. "It's already been arranged." She uttered clearly, even as everything within her quaked from the pressure in the air.

He felt it was a very wise decision on her part for leaving him right then, as he would've snapped her neck had she stayed any longer. While it wouldn't have achieved much, it would've taken the edge off.

The confusing thing about her, was that if she still viewed herself as alive, then why did she approach him with such little disregard for her safety?

Sesshoumaru leaned back against the tree, reining in his energy that twisted and lashed around him in an agitated fashion before settling down.

Company wasn't such a terrible thing, but it was merely that she knew he valued his solitude, and had purposefully sought to deprive him of it, upsetting the nothingness of his days. Perhaps he was being petulant for nothing. For the longest time, he'd felt much like an old dragon guarding it's hoard. The tiredness returned to him almost all at once, and he sighed heavily.

His gaze shifted over to the lone swing that hung lifelessly from the branches above.

* * *

_"We're holding it at the tree." She'd said._

_"Huh?"_

_"Tell everyone that if they want to find a way to leave Limbo, then they'll meet me in front of the tree for a chat."_

Kagome didn't stop until she was a fair distance away from the tree, sweat clinging to her brow. Her heart thundered in her chest.

_"You sound kinda...scarily committed to this." Shippo had said, gazing up at her with a puzzled face._

Her hands trembled as she folded her arms, hugging them close. Blue eyes misted over, recalling the sensation of dark, sinuous energy weaving into her hair and brushing bare skin. A surge of fear had swamped her as she'd glimpsed shadows in her mind, and beyond them, two bright, blood red eyes, staring back at her.

_"No, Shippo. I'm just being obtuse."_

Kagome shivered, the last of her bravado falling away to reveal a lost expression. She hoped she was doing the right thing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

o.O.o

"Is this...everyone?" Kagome asked, considering the group of four standing in front of her. Shippo glanced around and shrugged weakly. Miroku kept the same pleasant smile, looking at her expectantly. Kagura's eyes narrowed from behind an ornate red and white fan, that fluttered every so often in her pale hand. It was difficult to gauge what she thought of the situation. That left Jinenji, who kept his gaze firmly locked on his old shoes. She was glad he'd decided to come, even if he looked like he'd rather be anywhere else.

"No one else wanted to come. I asked Mistress.C, but she said it was too far for her to crawl on her hands." Shippo muttered, crossing his arms.

The young woman blinked. "W-what?"

"As I recall, I offered her a wheelchair once, but she refused. Said she prefers to travel that way." Miroku mused to himself, while Kagome could only stare.

There was a brief moment where the group lapsed into silence. The unnatural quiet in Limbo was disconcerting to say the least, as there were no birds or cars to punctuate the stillness.

"Well, okay then. Um..." Kagome smiled uncertainly, trying to shove her unease deep within the pit of her stomach. It dawned on her heavily as four strangers attention fixed solely on her, that she really had no idea what she was doing. Perhaps it was a good thing it was a smaller group, that way less people would see her embarrass herself.

"First, does anyone have any chairs we could borrow?" She asked, inwardly wincing when Kagura tutted.

"You must have something in that dingy stall, right?" Shippo looked at Miroku, who put his hand over his heart dramatically with a hurt expression.

"Oh, how you wound me, Shippo."

Kagura snapped her fan closed with a sharp click. "To save time, you could always show us how exactly you manage to get hold of those items you trade. Do you conjure them from thin air, or does your great Buddha provide for you?" Her gaze slid over to the dark haired man, who rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling.

"A shopkeeper never reveals his secrets." Miroku's indigo eyes narrowed, even as his smile remained light and gentlemanly. "But I'll make a small exception today, to provide us with some seating."

Miroku stepped forward, raising an arm out and spreading his hand wide towards Kagome. He put his other hand to his forehead, making an exaggerated pose that had her fighting a laugh. "Lady Kagome, I want you to close your eyes. Picture a chair in your mind. Pick one that you find comfortable, or practical, it's completely up to you."

Deciding to obey, Kagome closed her eyes, searching for a reference she could use. When one came to the forefront of her mind, she wondered whether it was from her imagination or memory. She jumped when she felt Miroku's hand on the small of her back, voice close. "Focus on that image, let it consume all thought." He murmured lowly.

Feeling his hand travel lower, her eyes snapped open when it drifted innocently to her backside, giving it a squeeze. A yelp, followed by a sharp smack echoed in the air. Miroku gingerly touched his cheek as it flamed red, laughing in pain.

"Hey! What did I say about keeping your hands to yourself!" Shippo yelled, hands balling into loose fists.

Miroku coughed awkwardly. "So sorry, couldn't resist. Ahem, your chair awaits your generous behind, my lady." He gestured with a flourish, seeming to sweep the whole ordeal under the rug.

Kagome inched away from him distrustfully, turning to find an aged armchair. It was faded red, with a dowdy design obviously valuing comfort over style. Curiously, it was worn and used, with claw marks on the arms that had her smiling gently, without really knowing why.

She watched as he repeated the process for the others, conjuring a small wooden stool for Jinenji. Miroku winced, and asked if he wanted a different one, but the farmer looked quite content as he perched on the tiny seat.

An expensive, antique piece of furniture appeared out of thin air for Kagura. When asked what it was, she sneered at them for their ignorance. "A chaise lounge, obviously."

"This is supposed to be a discussion, not a therapy session." Miroku sighed lightly, shaking his head.

Shippo's came next, but when they lay eyes on it, an uncomfortable silence fell over the group. His seat was little more than a flat cardboard box. He lowered himself until he was sitting cross legged on it, like a familiar mat. He looked expectantly at them to continue, and Miroku did so without a word.

For his own seat, Miroku gained a black leather swivel chair, that looked as if it'd been used for business or office work.

While the group arranged the chairs into a circle, Jinenji shuffled over to Kagome's side. "Do you...like cats, miss Kagome?" He asked shyly, gazing at her worn armrests.

"Maybe I used to own one, but I don't..." she strained to remember something. Images of cats flitted through her mind, but she was at a loss to know the truth.

"As much as we're enjoying your riveting conversation, can we get started?" A sharp voice spoke up. Kagura flicked her fan open once more and hid her expression. Her narrowed eyes spoke volumes though, and Kagome's spine straightened.

"Yeah, sure." She quickly lowered herself into her plush seat, catching sight of the tree that stood around 20 meters behind them. Sesshoumaru dozed under the lightly swaying branches, eyes closed.

Despite having no proof, she had a feeling that he was listening intently. Deciding not to disturb him, Kagome faced the group, clearing her throat.

"Alright then, since we all know each others names, we can just skip the introductions. Instead, we can start with something simple. Like how long we've all been in Limbo."

The group glanced at each other, waiting for someone to begin. When no reply came, Kagome smiled weakly. "Okay so this isn't the best example but, um, I guess I've been here..." She counted off her fingers, trying to recall how many hours she'd spent wandering in the fog before finding Miroku, and climbing the scrapheap. Combining that with how much time she and Shippo had spent chatting, and how long she'd waited for them to arrive, it had been...

"Around 12 hours."

An undignified burst of laughter met her response. Kagura quickly silenced herself, fan fluttering wildly in her hand. "So why exactly are you complaining?There are plenty who have been here for whats estimated to be decades. And yet you've called us here, expecting an easy way out. How naive are you?" The fan lowered, to reveal painted red lips turned down into a sneer.

Kagome's fingers clenched."It's not like that, I never expected to be able to leave easily. I just wanted to talk..."

"Why would you wish to leave so desperately, when you've barely been here a day! Many have made this place a home and settled. How do you know Limbo isn't somewhere where you could exist happily?" The elegant woman's expressions were indecipherable, but her eyes blazed with a cold fury that Kagome couldn't understand.

"Wha- do you _like_ having no memory or something? Of course I want to leave! My time here might have been short, but so far I've seen wild children beat a defenseless man, and a woman running for her life with a gun. Miroku himself said that people turn mad here. Sounds like a great place to live." She muttered sarcastically, hands digging into the arm rests.

"Those people are weak fools, unable to adapt. That's why they're often targeted by mere children."

Jinenji flinched in his seat, while Shippo's expression grew dark.

Miroku looked between the two women, raising hand an smoothly interjecting. "Now, now ladies, remember why we're here."

A hush fell over them, the stifling tension that had Jinenji hunching his shoulders slowly diffused into the air. The peacemaker shifted forward, his tone conversational and easy, despite the heaviness in his eyes. "This woman with a gun, could you describe her to me?"

After briefly listing her qualities of brunette hair, pulled up into a ponytail, coupled with fierce brown eyes, Kagome watched as he leaned back in his seat, steepling his fingers.

"Is she someone you know?" She asked, curious. An air of seriousness had seeped into his form, shifting his usual persona into something almost unrecognizable.

Kagura watched Miroku intently, and something passed unseen between them when he met her gaze.

"As I was saying, many of us have lived here decades. I myself, have been here longer than all of you." The elegant woman spoke up, daring anyone to comment on the change of subject with a sharp glint in her eye. Kagome sat back in her seat, at a loss what to react to first. Deciding that whatever business they had with the armed woman was their own, she focused on the new information offered.

"R-really?" She chocked, in time with Shippo's snort.

The boy shifted forward on crossed legs, looking towards the tree. "Sesshoumaru is part of our group, right? He's been here longer than anyone in Limbo. Wouldn't be surprised if he's been sleeping there since the very start."

Miroku nodded dazedly, before the solemn demeanor melted away so quickly that it gave Kagome whiplash. "Yes, and as I recall Shippo, you'd only been here a short while before I arrived." He said with light grin.

All attention then focused on the large man balancing precariously on the wooden stool. His wide blue eyes quickly glanced away, before he scratched his cheek self-consciously. "I-I haven't kept track of my time, b-but I-I think it's more than Miss Kagura."

Since the sky seemed constantly unchanging, and time seemed to have no place in Limbo, Kagome couldn't blame them for not knowing. Noticing that he seemed uncomfortable, Kagome decided to shift the attention away from Jinenji.

"Alright so, did you guys want to discuss any information or memories next?" She blurted, and winced, wishing she'd been more tactful.

This time it was Shippo who spoke up. "I only remember bits and pieces of stuff. I'm pretty sure I had a Father, but I can't see his face clearly, there's just..."

"Vague fragments, like the distant sound of their voice, or a hint of their smell." Kagura finished gently, lost in her own world. Shippo nodded uncertainly, stunned to see a brief flash of vulnerability on her face, before Kagura straightened and acted like she hadn't spoken.

The young boy frowned to himself. "How do you think we can get anywhere with the small bits of memory we have though, Kagome?" He questioned, looking small and young as he sat on his flattened cardboard.

Kagome's hands came together in her lap, and she thought back a few hours. "I'm kind of going off a theory." She murmured, gathering her words. "It's like a domino effect. I share one story, and it triggers you to remember something similar in your past. Then it continues on from person to person. I got the idea from Jinenji when he talked about his mother earlier."

He raised wide eyes to hers, and she smiled encouragingly. "Something about the way you described her watching you from the porch made me see someone. I think maybe she was my mother. If we all share our memories, maybe it'll spark something within ourselves."

"I'm not one for sharing memories with strangers." Kagura rose smoothly from her seat, fan clenched tightly as she adjusted her beautiful kimono. Her face was wiped clean of emotion.

Miroku's brows pulled together as he raised his hand in a placating gesture. "Kagura, you came here for a reason. It wouldn't hurt to try-"

She laughed shortly. "This girl uses those words so often; 'Try' and 'Maybe.' I participated in this farce because I expected someone who had gathered evidence based on their experiences here, something concrete." Her steady, intense eyes fell on Kagome, who met her gaze calmly. "I will not waste any more time on you." The woman uttered, before turning and walking off into the awaiting gloom.

"Wait, Kagura-" Miroku quickly stood, looking at the group apologetically. "She comes off as a little...abrasive, but give her some time. I'm sure we'll return if you set up another meeting in the future."

Kagome nodded. "Okay..."

The man smiled charmingly, before hurrying after Kagura's retreating figure.

"I guess that's that." Shippo rubbed his head, sharing a look with Kagome, who just smiled and lifted a shoulder.

"It could've gone worse." She said, hiding her disappointment.

The boy shifted, straightening into a stand and rubbing his eye. "I'm gonna go home now, kinda tired." He muttered, causing Kagome to lean forward in her seat.

"Wait- are you coming back? We can try again later like Miroku said."

Jinenji followed suit, standing from his seat and gingerly touching his bandage, as if assuring himself about something. He watched as Shippo nodded. "Sure, lets just wait for some word from them first. I mean is there any point to holding a meeting with just the three of us?" With that said, the boy turned, telling Kagome that she could join him up the scrapheap whenever she liked.

With his absence, Jinenji turned to Kagome, his voice slightly stronger now that the others had left them alone.

"Is the Demon not part of our group?" He asked, sincerely grateful when the ethereal yet terrifying man beneath the tree didn't stir at his words.

Kagome sighed, looking over at the pale tree. "No. I hoped he'd join in, Sesshoumaru would definitely be the experienced person Kagura was talking about."

Wanting to touch her shoulder in a friendly gesture, as she had for him earlier, Jinenji slowly lifted his bulky arm. His hand locked still however, when an ugly rush of emotion overwhelmed him, and in the end, he lowered it once more, offering a quiet: "Please be happy, Miss Kagome. I think it went well."

Kagome smiled in gratitude. "Thanks Jinenji."

* * *

"Interesting, isn't she?"

Kagura made a noise of derision as she picked up the pace, as if trying to leave the cryptic man behind. "If by 'interesting' you mean bratty, naive and spoiled." Shaking her head, she missed the way Miroku's eyes gentled. "She's so out of depth that it's laughable."

"Remind you of anyone?" His smile wilted at the sharp glare she sent him, yet he continued talking with a shrug. "From what you've told me, it sounds as if you were just as enthusiastic about leaving when first coming here."

Kagura narrowed her eyes, looking up at the cloudless, unchanging sky, the same sight that had greeted her every day. "That quickly changed. She should wake up and face reality. No one was here to guide us, or answer our questions, why should she get the royal treatment?"

Miroku smiled to himself as he walked. "I seem to recall a quote from Hermann Hesse that said; If you hate a person, you hate something in him that is part of yourself. What isn't part of ourselves doesn't disturb us."

He grit his teeth as the fan in her hand jabbed into his ribs, digging in. Gritting out an apology, he rubbed his side, frowning at Kagura's back as she walked on. She always hated it when he assumed a philosophical approach to things.

"What are you going to do about _her_?" She asked quietly, slowing her pace so that he could catch up.

Miroku hummed noncommittally as the woman flattened the fan in her palm and slipped it up her sleeve. "You must be kicking yourself about just missing her, after searching for so long. And Kagome just happened to stumble upon her accidentally, oh how frustrating." Ruby lips tilted up mockingly, the bite in her words not having the desired effect.

"Unlike some people, dear Kagura, my cage isn't so easily rattled. I'll happen upon her myself, eventually."

Kagura glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "Don't hold your breath. How many years have you both been here again? Poor little monk. It's almost romantic, you chasing after her so desperately."

Though his stride barely changed, the confident smile on his face faltered. "Believe me, nothing about my history with that woman is romantic. I can only pray that she's fortunate enough not to remember it."

* * *

Left alone to her thoughts was not where Kagome wanted to be, because thinking meant analyzing her situation. This usually led straight to distress, and beyond that was unknown because Kagome had never gotten that far before shutting off those dark thoughts and replacing them with a big 'Escape from Limbo' sign.

Organizing the group gave her a distraction, a purpose she accepted wholeheartedly to keep those thoughts at bay. Countless days waiting without purpose felt like a terrifying concept.

Since the reality of her death was something she had to face though, Kagome stubbornly paced back and forth on the shore she'd washed up on. She spent what felt like a whole day thinking of anything but her death. She wondered what had happened to Shippo when he was alive, or how Jinenji had gotten his scars. Unable to mark the passage of time, she didn't know exactly how long she spent on that beach. Distracting herself further, she walked back to the chairs left behind by the group, and glanced around.

With no one watching, she eased herself down onto Kagura's chaise lounge, putting her feet up. Satisfaction instantly flooded her as she touched the soft, rich material. It was the kind of chair that definitely made someone feel important.

After sampling the chair, she gravitated to Miroku's, and spent an endless amount of time sprawled back into the leather, keeping one leg out to push herself off the ground and into a spin. The chair spun around and around, blurring the murky colors of the surroundings into one, and sending her heart into a stuttering thud. Kagome's fingers tightened on the armrests, blank eyes unreflective as her mind shut off, free of pain and worry.

Her heart gave a handful more beats, before falling silent.

At first, Kagome didn't notice. The silence wore on, uninterrupted. But then it stretched out, and she noticed the comforting lull of a heartbeat had became strangely absent.

Her hands clutched at her chest, slow touches turning frantic as she felt for a dull thud, for any whisper of life. But nothing answered her desperate plea.

"N-no...please, _no_!" Hot tears stung her eyes.

The absence crushed her, until she felt as if she were struggling for air, clawing against a heavily weight that burned her lungs. It felt terrifyingly familiar. Water spilled between clenched teeth, making her choke and writhe, mind screaming, crying-

"Woman."

Kagome's eyes snapped open, breathing erratic as the chair came to a sudden stop. She felt sweat clinging to her forehead. She rose a shaking hand to her face. That toneless voice called out softly once more, and dazed eyes slid up, finding Sesshoumaru standing over her. She felt small, fragile, and so entirely unlike herself it was jarring.

One of his hands was locked onto the armrest, as if holding it in place. Gold eyes regarded her as she stared up at him. "S-sesshoumaru..."

"Your pointless spinning was grating on my nerves." He said simply, as if to explain his presence. What Kagome couldn't understand though, was why he lingered, watching dispassionately as she tried to piece herself back together.

"Sesshoumaru...y-you can hear my heartbeat, can't you?" The words tumbled from her mouth without thought, mind still spinning somewhere beneath the surface of pitch black water. "You're an Inuyokai, y-you must have great hearing, hey-"

She quickly drew her knees up onto the chair, raising herself to look him in the eye. "Tell me, please. Can you hear it?"

Kagome sought his blank gaze desperately for affirmation, but his words were clipped and short, free of assurances or real answers. "You can hear your heart, if you wish to." Before she could question his meaning, that dark and stifling presence within him seeped out, making her shiver anew. "In Limbo, it is possible to dream and not create a hole in your reality by being absent from it, as you would before in Life. The dream can be your reality here. It can be a place free of pain and suffering."

Sesshoumaru was neither contemptuous of her weakness or consoling, he simply spoke as if all traces of her vulnerability weren't staring him in the face. Kagome wanted empathy, needed, no- _craved_ it. But she locked that desire deep enough to never surface.

"Is that what you did? That's why you sleep all day?"

He said nothing, and she sank in her seat, one hand pressed painfully hard against her chest. "I-I don't know if that's the right thing to do."

She needed to accept her death, otherwise it would be as he said. Free of pain, yes, but stagnant, devoid of meaning. Besides that, hadn't she promised him to try-

"Whether it is right or wrong, I do not know, nor care. Those concepts belong to the old world. They do not exist here."

She dried her eyes and hardened her features, but he sensed her weakness, lurking paper thin beneath her expression. "What I do know, is that this one would not judge or disrupt you from that dream, if you chose it."

Kagome flinched violently, raising wide eyes to his. She had disrupted him, several times.

They stayed frozen, trapped in their own thoughts for a time. When Sesshoumaru suddenly turned on his heel, she looked up at him questioningly. "Your friend, the large one... he is close." He said, pausing to delicately inhale. "I scent blood in the air."

"W-what! Jinenji!" She was out of her seat in an instant, rounding on Sesshoumaru with a fierceness that took him off guard. "Where is he? Please Sesshoumaru, I need to see if he's alright." _What if those kids came back_?

The demon raised a hand, pointing wordlessly to the West. Kagome didn't hesitate, she was running faster than he could blink, throwing words of thanks over her shoulder and disappearing into the mists. He heard her footsteps gradually fade, and closed harrowed eyes, releasing a dusty sigh.

A heartbeat thundered in her chest.

* * *

Kagome ran just as she had before, pouring every ounce of her being into pushing herself faster. The image of Jinenji's wide blue eyes and gentle hands being beaten under steel pipes and make-shift spears propelled her forward.

Her body sang with the motion, blood pumping, heart hammering. Alive, alive, _alive_ \- it roared, drowning out all other thought.

Kagome's pace stuttered and she nearly tripped before righting herself as Jinenji came into view. She cried his name, and came to a panting stop, her breath hitching when the person standing in front of him turned towards her.

"You again..." Kagome breathed, looking into the wild, distrusting eyes of the armed woman.


End file.
